1. Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed herein relates to a charging inlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,597,039 discloses a conventional vehicle-side connector that is fit to a charging connector when charging the battery of a vehicle. The vehicle-side connector includes a mounting portion that is mounted fixedly to the body of the vehicle, and a substantially cylindrical terminal accommodating portion extends though the mounting portion in the front-rear direction. Cavities extend through the terminal accommodating portion in the front-rear direction and accommodate vehicle-side terminal fittings. A rearward protruding portion protrudes from the rear of the mounting portion, and a retainer can be mounted to the rearward protruding portion from the rear to retain the vehicle-side terminal fittings. The retainer includes a retainer body that is locked to the vehicle-side terminal fittings from the rear, and claw-shaped locks are cantilevered forward from the peripheral edge of the retainer body. The claw-shaped locks catch on projections on the outer peripheral surface of the rearward protruding portion. Short locks may not catch on the projections. Thus, retainer body may lock the vehicle-side terminal fitting from the rear, but the retainer may detach from the rearward protruding portion so that retention by the retainer body cannot be achieved. Accordingly, it is necessary to lengthen the locks to catch the locks on the projections after retaining the vehicle-side terminal fittings by the retainer body. However, longer locks prevent a reduction of the overall profile of the vehicle-side connector.